This invention relates to an improved apparatus for dispensing scaling inhibitors into a stream of very low pressure water. This invention also relates to the method of making this dispensing unit by converting commercially available air lubricators.
The prior art generally refers to electromechanical injection systems and ion-exchange resins. These systems are generally complex and, in the case of resins, require recharging at intervals. The present invention makes use of a modified Venturi tube and the Bernoulli effect to inject a scaling inhibitor into a very low pressure trickle of water, generally on the order of only two pounds of pressure per square inch. Devices on the market designed to treat water at these low pressures usually resort to first passing the water flow into a reservoir and dripping the sealing inhibitor into the reservoir with a pump. The present invention requires no moving parts.